Mi Decision
by amo el nalu
Summary: Lucy decide abandonar al gremio por que piensa que es debil, entonces decide hacer un viaje para volverse mas fuerte, pero en su viaje hechos inesperados ocurriran que hara que su vida cambie.
1. Comenzando mi viaje

En algún lugar fuera de Magnolia, lucy. natsu, erza, gray, wendy, happy y charle estaban en una misión de capturar a unos criminales, lucy se distrajo por un momento y uno de ellos la atrapo y en ese momento natsu la salvo haciendo que ella se deprima.

-natsu no hacia falta que me ayudes yo podía contra el-dijo la rubia.

-no lucy, yo tenia que ayudarte, no quería que te haga daño-exclamo el pelirosa.

Y ella al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo, pero por otra parte se deprimió un poco mas.

….:En Fairy Tail:….

En el gremio todos estaban en una de sus típicas fiestas hablaban, comían y bebían, hasta que escucharon abrirse las puertas. ya habían regresado natsu y los demas pero, una rubia deprimida venia detrás de ellos nadie lo había notado excepto una peliazul. Levy se le acerco y le pregunto:

-¿lu-chan estas bien?-dijo la peliazul-por que te veo un poco deprimida-

-levy-chan me encuentro muy bien- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Ella pensaba en

_**¨Creo ya he tomado mi decisión¨**_

pensaba la rubia muy decidida, mientras que un pelirosa la observaba desde lejos disimuladamente y preocupado, se le acerco y entonces dijo:

-lucyyyy- exclamo el pelirosa-¿estas bien?-en tono preocupado

-si natsu, estoy bien-dijo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa y también un poco sonrojada.

-ummm de acuerdo-dijo natsu un poco sonrojado.

Lucy se retiro del gremio sin que nadie la haya visto, estaba pensando en cuando hablarle al maestro sobre su decisión. Al llegar a su departamento se dirigió a la tina para relajarse un poco, pero al salir se encontró con natsu y happy esperándola, pero estaban revisando sus cosas, en esto lucy reacciono golpeándolos.

-¿por qué nos golpeaste?-dijo natsu un poco desentendido

-por que están revisando mis cosas-grito la rubia enojada.

-lucy, cálmate no estamos haciendo nada-dijo el gato azul conteniendo la risa.

Luego de un rato, lucy se había vestido y les pregunto:

-¿Por qué vinieron aquí?-pregunto ella-encima entraron por mi ventana, ya les dije que tienen que entrar por la puerta, y golpeen antes de entrar-dijo la rubia en tono serio.

-lucy, solo vinimos por que estábamos preocupados por ti-exclamo el pelirosa.

-e-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mi-dijo la rubia sonrojada.

Lucy se dio cuenta de la hora que era y pensó que ya era muy tarde para hablar con el maestro, entonces dijo:

-chicos, es hora de que se vayan-dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron al unísono.

-por que debo descansar mañana será un largo día-dijo la rubia.

-déjanos quedarnos un rato mas-dijeron ambos.

Lucy pensó en dejarlos un rato mas, suspiro y dijo:

-ok, pero después se irán, sino será muy tarde-dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada.

Pasaron el rato hablando y riendo, pero los tres se quedaron dormidos, lucy después se despertó y vio la hora que era, entonces los acomodo en cama y se preparo una en el suelo. A la mañana, lucy se despertó y vio que natsu y happy se habían ido, entonces penseque esa era la perfecta oportunidad para empacar algunas de sus cosas, al tener todo listo se dirigió al gremio. Al llegar vio que todos habían ido de misión, solo se encontraba mira en la barra.

Se acerco al maestro y dijo:

-maestro, yo tengo algo que decirle-dijo la deprimida rubia.

Al ver esto el maestro, suspiro y dijo:

-mejor vamos a mi oficina-exclamo al ver a la rubia deprimida.

-¿que es lo que sucede?-dijo el maestro en tono serio.

-y-yo….yo decidí salir de gremio-dijo la rubia apenada.

El maestro se sorprendió y dijo:

-¿pero por que? no comprendo por que quieres irte, esa es mi duda-dijo el maestro apenado.

Lucy estaba triste eso seria abandonar a sus amigos, aunque seguirían siendo amigos, y dijo:

-yo quiero volverme mas fuerte, siempre soy protegida por todos, así que decidi volverme mas fuerte-dijo la rubia muy decidida pero triste.

El maestro apenado comprendió y dijo:

¿entonces cuando será tu partida?-dijo serio.

-hoy…hoy mismo-dijo la rubia muy decidida.

….:unas horas después:….

Natsu y happy al llegar de la misión vieron a erza, gray, levy, juvia y wendy un poco tristes. Se acerco y dijo:

-¿qué sucede, por que están todos así?-dijo el pelirosa confundido-¿y donde esta lucy?-.

-n-natsu…es que lucy-dijo erza triste.

-¿Qué sucedió con lucy?-exclamo el pelirosa alterado.

-tranquilízate, flamitas-dijo gray un poco triste.

-lu-chan dejo el gremio-dijo la peliazul muy triste.

-mi rival del amor-dijo la peliazul entre sollozos (aunque no lo es)

Natsu al escuchar esto quedo sorprendido y dijo:

¿qué, cuando?-dijo alterado.

-tranquilízate, natsu, al parecer hoy temprano, el maestro lo anuncio hace una hora-dijo erza.

-¿queee. El abuelo sabia y la dejo irse?-dijo enojado.

Al llegar donde estaba el maestro natsu exclamo:

-¿abuelo, por que dejaste ir a lucy?-dijo furioso el pelirosa.

-calma natsu, yo tampoco quería que se fuera del gremio, y fue su decisión-dijo apenado.

….:en la estación de trenes de magnolia:….

Lucy se encontraba dentro del tren, suspiro recordando los momentos felices y peligrosos que paso son el gremio, mas a natsu y happy, que los quería mucho mas a natsu, a el no lo quería sino que lo amaba.

-los voy a extrañar mucho, pero mi decisión esta tomada-dijo muy triste pero segura de si misma.

Mientras natsu corría hacia la estación para detener a la rubia, pero llego muy tarde para poder alcanzar al tren, le dieron que había salido hace una hora.Y en ese momento:

-lucyyyyyyy-grito natsu triste y desesperado.

No habia podido detener a la rubia,lucy en ese momento lucy penso en natsu recordando los momento mas felices que tuvo con el y por supuesto happy, al no poder mas contener sus lagrimas enpezo a llorar. Al rato penso

_**¨lo siento chicos, aunque me duela mi decisión esta tomada, ya es tarde para echarme para atrás¨.**_

.


	2. Decisiones

Capitulo 2: Decisiones

….:En la casa de natsu:….

Todos estaban tristes por la reciente partida de su rubia amiga, los más afectados eran natsu y happy, ya no iban casi al gremio, siempre ivan con lucy y eso los hacia ponerse mas tristes. Habían pasado unos días ya desde que lucy se había ido, y natsu antes de ir al gremio paso por el departamento de la rubia, se fijo si ella había vuelto pero no fue así, se llevo una gran decepción al no encontrarla allí, entonces pensó en

_**¨tengo que encontrarla, tengo que encontrar a lucy¨**_

Entonces se dirigió hacia el gremio.

….:En Fairy Tail:….

Natsu ya casi había llegado al gremio, mientras todos estaban conversando, pero no estaban haciendo una de sus típicas fiestas por que todos seguían, todos estaban aun angustiados a causa de su rubia amiga que se había marchado unos días atrás del gremio. Entonces, natsu llego corriendo al gremio, preguntando en donde estaba el maestro, y entonces mira dijo:

-natsu, el maestro esta en una reunión, con los demás maestros gremiales-dijo mira sonriendo un poco triste, mientras limpiaba un jarro.

-¿y cuando llegara, necesito preguntarle algo importante?-dijo natsu sacando llamas por la boca.

Y todos dijeron:

-¿algo importante?-dijeron todos al unísono un poco sorprendidos.

-si-dijo natsu furioso.

-cálmate flamitas-dijo gray un poco serio.

-que dijiste, rey de los pervertidos-dijo natsu riendo-al menos ponte algo de ropa-.

Y hay empezó una de las típicas peleas del pelirosa y el pelinegro, en la que se ivan sumando elfman diciendo ¨_pelear es de hombres¨ _, luego freed, bixlow, macao, wakaba, y como siempre erza comia pastel de fresas hasta que el pelinegro se callo sobre su pastel, haciendo que salga un aura oscura y de muerte de la pelirroja, mientras juvia decia¨_tu puedes gray-sama¨_con corazones en sus ojos.

Todos fueron interrumpido por el maestro. Que miraba enojado como destruían el gremio y dijo:

-tranquilícense, ya casi destruyeron la mitad del gremio-dijo enojado.

-abuelo, ya lleg…-llego a decir el pelirosa, pero fue interrumpido por mira.

-maestro, que bien que llego-dijo muy sonriente la albina-¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?-.

-creo que bien, esta vez no hay que pagar por tantos destrozos-dijo el maestro alegre.

-abuelo, tengo que preguntarte algo importante-dijo natsu en tono serio.

-¿que es natsu? dime-dijo el maestro-si es algo muy importante vamos a mi oficina-.

-no abuelo, esta bien quería preguntarte si sabes a donde se fue lucy-dijo el pelirosa.

Al oír esto todos se sorprendieron, pero también estaban querían saber donde se había ido su rubia amiga, pero no se atrevían a preguntar.

-quiero encontrar a lucy abuelo, por eso quiero saber si lo sabes-dijo el pelirosa.

-no natsu, no lo se-dijo el maestro serio dirigiéndose hacia su oficina.

-¿y la razón por la cual se fue?-dijo un pelinegro serio.

-no se las diré-dijo retomando su camino.

-¿maestro, acaso sabe la razón y no quiere decirla?-dijo el dragón slayer de hierro.

-si, se por que se fue-dijo el maestro.

-entonces dínoslo, quiero encontrarla como sea-dijo desesperado el pelirosa.

-ella se fue por que dijo que era débil, que siempre era protegida, por eso decidió irse para volverse mas fuerte-dijo el maestro un poco serio, todos quedaron asombrados al escuchar eso y mas el pelirosa.

-tsk... lucy –dijo el pelirosa enojado-es solo por eso, jeje entonces-.

Todos lo miraron por su respuesta, querían saber que es lo que iba a decir.

-entonces, mi decisión es… que la encontrare y traeré de vuelta… traeré de vuelta a lucy cueste lo que cueste-dijo gritando.

-natsu-dijeron erza y gray al unísono

-natsu-san-dijo wendy feliz.

….:En la ciudad de Deiji:….

Lucy en ese momento se encontraba en la tina dándose un baño, cuando salio decidió ir a dar un paseo antes de acostarse a dormir. Camino un rato por las solitarias noches de la ciudad, estaba triste pensando en sus amigos

_**¨natsu, happy chicos, los extraño mucho pero esta fue mi decisión, espero que puedan entenderlo¨. **_Como no había empezado su entrenamiento decidió comenzarlo mañana,_**¨Mañana empezare a volverme mas fuerte así podré verlos de nuevo¨.**_

Espero que les haya gustado a mi no me gusto, dejen sus reviews si tienen alguna critica para el fic.


	3. Sentimientos

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos

…**.:**En las afueras de Deiji**:….**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que lucy se había retirado del gremio, ya era momento de comenzar con el entrenamiento, pidió ayuda de capricorn para que le diga como aumentar su poder

-lucy-sama, ya podemos comenzar con su entrenamiento-dijo capricorn.

-de acuerdo, ¿pero como puedo empezar?-dijo la rubia.

-comience con atraer su poder espiritual-dijo capricorn mientras acomodaba sus lentes como siempre.

Entonces la rubia se acomodo en el suelo y comenzó a concentrarse para atraer el poder. Paso un rato y la rubia seguía atrayendo poder, hasta que en cierto punto no pudo mas, ya se encontraba cansada y decidió dejarlo

-capricorn, gracias pero seguiré mañana-dijo la rubia cansada

-de acuerdo, lucy-sama-dijo capricorn-ha y creo que tiene que bajar un poco de peso-agrego antes de desparecer

-cállate-dijo alterada la rubia

Ya cansada se dirigió hacia donde estaba viviendo para tomar un baño, mientras se metía en la tina en pensaba en

_**¨chicos, espero que estén bien, aunque sabiendo como son de seguro están bien…natsu¨.**_

…**.:**En Fairy Tail**:….**

Natsu estaba decidido en encontrar a lucy, pero el problema era como la iba a encontrar, no sabia hacia donde se había ido, erza y gray lo iban a ayudar, ellos también querían que su amiga vuelva entonces

-natsu-dijo la pelirroja-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a lucy?-.

-es cierto, lo dijiste pero…-dijo el pelinegro

-oh, es cierto, no pensé en eso antes-dijo el pelirosa

-oye, ¿que es lo que tienes en la cabeza?, cerebro de flamas-dijo el pelinegro, buscando pelea

-¿Qué dijiste, ojos caídos?-dijo el pelirosa furioso.

-cállense-dijo la pelirroja con un aura tenebrosa

-si, señora-dijeron al unísono los dos magos

-mejor pensemos como vamos a encontrar a lucy-dijo la pelirroja

Trataron de pensar en como encontrar a su rubia amiga, pero no se les ocurría nada, el pelirosa ya no podía mas, quería irse a buscar a su amiga, pero no podía por que no sabia a donde había ido

_**¨tsk…maldición lucy ¿dónde has ido?...lucy¨.**_

El pelirosa estaba frustrado no podía hacer nada para encontrar a su amiga, pero en ese momento, en ese momento el estomago del pelirosa rugió, por que tenia hambre-tengo hambre-dijo el pelirosa deprimido.

-entonces natsu, ¿por qué no vamos a una misión?, quizás puedas pensar mejor-dijo el gatito azul.

-cállate-dijo el pelirosa quejándose.

-jajaja-se reía la albina menor-creo que siguen igual-

-oh, lissana-dijo sorprendido el pelirosa

-hola natsu, ¿y que estas haciendo?-dijo la albina

-estoy pensando en como puedo encontrar a lucy-dijo el pelirosa un poco triste

-ah, cierto lucy-dijo la albina un poco deprimida-esto, ¿y por que no la dejas? ella quiso irse-termino de decir la albina.

-no, yo tengo que encontrarla, por que la extraño mucho-dijo el pelirosa, sonrojándose con las ultimas palabras.

La albina, al escuchar esto estaba enojada, aunque también triste por que después de todo aunque no quiera ellas eran amigas y se preguntaba que era ese sentimiento. El pelirosa fue hacia el tablero, miro las misiones y busco alguna que paguen bien, para ir con happy y los demás.

…**.:**En Deiji**:…. **

La rubia había salido del baño, se había cambiado para salir un rato pero ya era tarde así que mejor decidió quedarse en su habitación, como se sentía cansada se tiro en su cama, cerro los ojos por un momento y empezó a recordar a sus amigos, y mas a cierta persona _**¨natsu…chicos los extraño¨. **_La rubia no pudo contener sus lagrimas, pensando en sus amigos ahora no los podía ver, ella quería volverse fuerte para poder protegerlos también, siempre era protegidas por ellos por eso empezó este viaje para hacerse mas fuerte y poder protegerlos.

Continua en capitulo 4….

Espero que les haya gustado, perdón si hay errores, y por favor me podrían decir nombres para OC´s es que no se me ocurre ninguno


	4. Mis amigos

Capitulo 4: Mis amigos

…**.:**En Deiji**:….**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que lucy se había marchado del gremio, estaba entrenando, estaba progresando de a poco.

Como se estaba haciendo tarde, decidió ir a la ciudad, para ir a relajarse y volver a su hogar, camino a la ciudad vio a una joven que estaba siendo atacada, pero no pudo ayudarla cuando se dio cuenta ella ya había acabado con todos los magos, entonces se le acerco y dijo

-oye, ¿estas bien?-dijo la rubia preocupada

La joven no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia se encontraba allí, se le acerco y dijo

-si, estoy bien-dijo la joven

-que alivio, pensé que estabas herida-

-¿piensas que no podía yo solo contra todos ellos?-dijo la joven con una mirada parecida a la aquarius

-n-no solo pensé-dijo la rubia un poco asustada-l-lo siento-

-tranquila, no te haré nada-dijo la joven-solo bromeaba-

La rubia la miro y parecía de su edad, tenia cabello negro, pero no se había dado cuenta de que magia usaba, pero se le acerco y pregunto

-¿y que es lo que estabas haciendo?-dijo la rubia curiosa

-me dirijo hacia la ciudad-dijo la pelinegra y suspiro-tengo que reunirme con mis amigos-

La rubia al escuchar esto se acordó de sus amigos

_**¨amigos… ojala también pudiera encontrarme con ellos¨. **_

Pero pensó que mejor era seguir adelante ella lo estaba haciendo para volverse mas fuerte y cuando eso se cumpla por fin volver con sus amigos. Y dijo

-entonces, vayamos para allá juntas, también tengo que ir hacia la ciudad-dijo la rubia que sonaba un poco angustiada

-eh, claro-dijo la pelinegra, se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estaba angustiada-pero, ¿estas bien?-agrego

-¿eh?**...** si estoy bien-dijo la rubia

-entonces vamos-dijo la pelinegra animando a la rubia

Se pasaron el camino hablando, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban cerca de la ciudad, cuando llegaron tenían que ir por caminos diferentes, entonces la rubia dijo

-tengo que ir por allí, ¿por donde tienes que ir?

-yo tengo que ir por allí-dijo la pelinegra señalando la dirección contraria

-oh**…**entonces aquí nos separamos-dijo la rubia-ah por cierto, me he olvidado de preguntarte algo-

-¿qué cosa?-dijo la pelinegra

-¿como te llamas?-dijo la rubia

-oh cierto, me llamo mio**…**mio hanakusa-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo-y, ¿te llamas?-

-yo me llamo lucy**…**lucy heartfilia, mucho gusto-dijo la rubia

-¿hacia donde ibas?-dijo la pelinegra curiosa

-hacia mi casa, ya termine mi entrenamiento y-dijo la rubia pero fue interrumpida

-¿quieres que te presente a mis amigos?-dijo la pelinegra alegre

-etto**…**per-dijo la rubia, por que fue interrumpida por la pelinegra

-vamos-dijo agarrando de la mano a la rubia

Y así, se la llevo con ella para presentarle a sus amigos.

…**.;**En Fairy Tail**:….**

Un pelirosa estaba recién llegando de una misión, y cuando llego, tenia la esperanza de que haya vuelto la rubia pero no fue así, la albina menor fue la primera estar ahí esperándolo, cuando llego ella fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba el, pero no lo vio muy feliz estaba un poco triste y entonces pensó__

_**¨de seguro esta pensando en lucy¨**_

Un poco desilusionada dijo

-hola natsu-dijo la albina menor, tratando de animarlo

-oh**…** hola li**…-**llego a decir el pelirosa**, **pero fue interrumpido

-hola flamitas, veo que llegaste-dijo el pelinegro

-¿que dijiste?-dijo el pelirosa-¿estas buscando pelea?, ojos caídos-dijo el pelirosa enojado

-¿que dijiste ojos bizcos?-dijo el pelinegro junto la frente con la del pelirosa

Y de nuevo empezó una de sus típicas peleas, en donde se iban sumando todos, gajeel, elfman, freed, macao, wakaba, etc**…**

La albina menor se puso un poco triste natsu no pasaba tiempo con ella, entonces se fue por ahí, ha charla con su hermana mayor. Mas tarde, la pelea ya había terminado todos estaban exhaustos, hasta erza, que se había metido a causa de que alguien le tiro su trozo de pastel. Cuando vieron que salio el maestro un poco enojado de su oficina todos se quedaron quietos, el maestro al ver ese desastre dijo

-mocosos-grito el maestro enojado

Todos se asustaron al escuchar al maestro gritar, pero no solo estaba enojado por lo del gremio, sino que también por los destrozos que causaron en otras ciudades los magos.

-me ha llegado una carta del consejo, me han informado que han destruido de nuevo otra ciudad-dijo el maestro enojado

El pelirosa, quería hacerse el tonto e irse pero no pudo el maestro lo había detenido, por que el maestro le dijo

-natsu, ¿Qué es lo que has hecho tu ultima misión?, has destruido media ciudad-dijo el maestro sorprendido y enojado.

-eh… etto-decía el pelirosa haciéndose el que no entendía (como siempre), entonces como siempre el maestro ignoro la carta y todo volvió a como estaba antes, pero un pelirosa se encontraba sentado, pensando en su amiga, ya hace casi un mes que se había ido, y se sentía muy triste y vació, el alquimista de hielo se dio cuenta de cómo estaba su amigo, sentado sin ánimos y con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, ya casi no hacia bromas. Se le acerco y le pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto el pelinegro

-no es nada, solo que extraño a lucy-dijo el pelirosa

-oh**…**con que es lo de lucy-dijo el pelinegro-oye, mejor tienes que distraerte un poco, mejor vamos a una misión-agrego el pelinegro

-es cierto-dijo una pelirroja acercándose

-erza-dijo el pelinegro

-es cierto, aunque queremos que vuelva fue su decisión-dijo la pelirroja-mañana iremos a una misión, esta lejos pero es buena la paga-termino

-de acuerdo-dijo el pelirosa-mañana iremos-

-primero vamos a fijarnos a cual iremos-dijo la pelirroja

Luego de un tiempo, se habían decidido por una, pero no sabian a quien se iban a encontrar allí.

Continua en cap 5

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews si tienen alguna critica o algo mas…**


	5. Encuentro

Capitulo 5**: **Encuentro

…**.:**En el tren**:….**

Natsu y los demás iban de camino a la ciudad de encuentro con el cliente, todavía no sabían en que consistía su misión, así que se apuraban por llegar a ese lugar**. **El pelirosa seguía pensando en su amiga no se la podía sacar de sus pensamientos**, **quería encontrarla pero no sabia como y donde**,** mientras el estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos habían llegado a una parada antes de la estación en la que tendrían que bajar**.** El pelirosa fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una pelirroja

-oye natsu**, **oye**, **ya casi llegamos-dijo la pelirosa sacudiéndolo de lado a lado

-eh**…**de acuerdo-dijo el pelirosasacando una sonrisa

-natsu-san**, **por fin sonríes-dijo una peliazul un poco contenta

-oye natsu**,** ¿sigues pensando en lucy?-pregunto el pelinegro

-si**,** no puedo dejar de pensar en ella-dijo el pelirosa triste

-natsu**, **te guuuuuusta-dijo el gatito azul

-happy, deja de enrollar la lengua-le dijo el pelirosa alterado

-oh**,** flamitas**, **así que te gusta lucy-dijo el pelinegro

-tu deja de apoyar a happy-dijo el pelirosa alterado**-**y no es cierto-agrego juntando su cabeza con la del mago de hielo

-cállense-dijo la peliroja

-si señora-dijeron al unísono los dos magos, mientras una peliazul y dos gatitos se reían

Ya casi llegaban a su destino, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba ya faltaba poco.

…**.:**En Deiji**:….**

Una rubia paseaba junto con su nueva amiga**,** aunque no se acostumbraba a ella y los amigos de la pelinegra**, **aunque todavía no sabia los nombres de ellos**,** pero ella extrañaba a sus mejores amigos**. **Ellos decidieron ayudarla a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte**,** ella les había contado todo lo que había pasado**,** por eso la ayudaban**.**

Pasaba horas concentrando su energía espiritual y también tenia combates de entrenamiento con la pelinegra**.**

Ellas se estaban dirigiendo unas aguas termales a relajarse**,** ya que recién terminaban de entrenar, justo en ese momento escucharon que llegaba el tren, por que pasaron frente a la estación**. **Pero entonces escucho unavoz que le era muy familiar, sonaba parecida a la de su amigo pelirosa

_**¨me pareció escuchar la vos de natsu…no, debe ser mi imaginación el esta muy lejos¨**_

pensaba la rubia mientras se alejaban, pero lo que ella no sabia era que no fue su imaginación, sino que estaba en lo correcto era el, su pelirosa**.**

Mientras todos salían de la estación**,** el pelirosa empezó a sentir el aroma de su amiga rubia**, **comenzó aseguir el olor, hasta que la vio, vio a la rubia irse junto con otra persona**, **pero se preguntaba quien era entonces grito

-lucyyy-gritaba el pelirosa queriendo que ella se de vuelta-lucyyy-volvió a gritar pero nada

La rubia escuchaba los gritos se dio vuelta y lo vio pero pensó

_**¨natsu…estas bien, que bueno pero…no, puedo tengo que seguir¨ **_se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar mas rápido hasta salir de la vista del pelirosa. El pelirosa vio que se dio vuelta y se alejaba mas rápido junto con aquella joven**,** quiso seguirla pero no pudo la pelirroja lo detuvo lo habia agarrado de la ropa**,** ella no se había dado cuenta y dijo

-¿a dónde crees que vas?-dijo con un aura oscura

-acabo de ver a lucy-dijo el pelirosa queriendo soltarse

-¿dónde?**,** no la veo dijo el gatito azul buscando desesperado

-la acabo de ver dirigiéndose hacia allí-dijo el pelirosa señalando hacia donde fue la rubia-pero**…**-

-pero ¿qué?-dijo el pelinegro

-no estaba sola, había alguien con ella-dijo el pelirosa soltándose

-eso quiere decir que lucy esta en esta ciudad-dijo la pelirroja

-si, tenemos que buscarla-dijo el pelirosa

-lo siento natsu, aunque también quiera, no podemos tenemos que ir a reunirnos con el cliente-dijo la peliroja aguantando las ganas de buscar a su amiga

-pero erza-san-dijo la peliazul

-vamos, quizá después la busquemos primero iremos al encuentro-dijo la pelirroja

Los magos se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba el cliente, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ciertas personas se habían ido, la pelirroja se enojo y dijo

-natsu happy están en serios problemas-dijo la pelirroja enojada haciendo que todos tuvieran miedo.

Así que, fueron primero con su cliente, para después buscar a sus amigos que se había escapado. El pelirosa se encontraba junto con el gatito azul en busca de su amiga.

Continua en cap 6.

Espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews si quieren que cambie algo


	6. Nuestros sentimientos

Capitulo 6:

….:Deiji:….

Natsu y happy se habían escapado para buscar a su amiga, el pelirosa buscaba sin parar, quería encontrarla no quería irse sin hablar con ella, quería llevársela devuelta, pero no sentía su olor, como la encontraría sin poder reconocer su aroma, ya no estaba.

Erza al salir de la reunión con el cliente comenzó la búsqueda del pelirosa y del gatito azul. Mientras la rubia, estaba dándose un baño en las aguas termales junto a la pelinegra y pensaba

_**´´natsu…¿como habrá hecho para llegar aquí?...no creo que le haya dicho alguien´´ **_

Luego de un rato salio, como había ocurrido eso decidió irse a otra ciudad sino la encontrarían otra vez, entonces se acerco a la pelinegra y dijo

-ya me vieron mis amigos, al parecer están en esta ciudad-dijo la rubia triste-creo qu-logro decir la por que fue interrumpida

-ya lo se, tendremos que irnos de la ciudad ¿cierto?-dijo la pelinegra

-si, no quiero que vean-dijo la rubia

-de acuerdo-dijo la pelinegra

Pero en ese momento…

….:Mientras tanto:….

Un pelirosa iba corriendo por toda la ciudad, hasta que comenzó a sentir el olor de su ``amiga´´, empezó a apurarse para no perderla, mientras mas se acercaba mas entusiasmado y desesperado estaba, cuando llego ella estaba hay, ella se dio cuenta quiso escapar pero no pudo fue detenida por el, y el pregunto

-lucy, ¿por qué te has ido del gremio?-dijo el pelirosa

-esto…natsu-dijo la rubia-yo me fui por-fue interrumpida nuevamente

-lo siento, tenemos que irnos-dijo la pelinegra, mientras veía a la rubia

-detente, quiero llevarla de vuelta, fue mi decisión y lo prometo que la llevare devuelta al gremio-dijo el pelirosa muy serio

-natsu…yo-dijo la rubia

-no te dejare, yo le dije que la ayudaría-dijo la pelinegra

-pero yo la quiero devuelta-dijo el pelirosa

-natsu, yo decidí irme del gremio, para volverme mas fuerte, así que no volveré-dijo la rubia con la cabeza baja, se sentía muy mal por su pelirosa

-lucy-dijo el pelirosa

-adiós natsu-dijo la rubia

-lucy, ¿pero que pasara con el gremio y los demás?-dijo el pelirosa gritándole a lo que ella reacciono

-yo…te aseguro que volveré natsu, yo te quiero-dijo la rubia sonrojada y triste-adios nos vemos-termino y se alejo corriendo.

-lucy-el pelirosa no podía creerlo su amiga se le había confesado-nooo, lucy espera-agrego

La pelinegra presencio todo eso, pero en ese momento llegaron erza y los demás, entonces decidió seguir a la rubia, el pelirosa intento seguirla pero no pudo fue detenido por erza quien lo había estado buscando por horas, como se había escapado y causado problemas era la hora de su castigo.

Mañana seria otro día y comenzarían con su misión, así que se tenían que hospedar en alguna habitación.

….:En algun lugar:….

La rubia no podia creerlo le habia dicho al pelirosa aquellas palabras que estaban siempre dentro de si, no se las podia decir, entonces llego corriendo la pelinegra y dijo

-¿te encuentras bien?, acabas de perder la oportunidad de ir con ellos, yo se que querías volver-dijo la pelinegra

-si lo se, pero yo había decidido volverme fuerte para poder protegerlos, todo este tiempo siempre fui protegida por ellos-dijo la rubia secándose las lagrimas

-de acuerdo mañana, iremos hacia otra ciudad junto con los demás-dijo la pelinegra

-si, de acuerdo-dijo la rubia aun triste

Las dos se dirigían hacia donde se estaban quedando para relajarse y dormir un poco, ya que mañana saldrían de viaje a otra ciudad. Mientras erza y los demás estaban acostados, un pelirosa seguí pensando en lo que le había dicho su rubia

_**``lucy…yo también, te quiero´´.**_

Luego de eso, se paro y se escapo por la ventana sin que nadie lo descubriera, quería ir a ver a lucy, si a su lucy, el también la quería aunque no se había dado cuenta. Por eso la iba a ir a buscar, para decírselo y para tratar de llevarla de vuelta el no quería estar sin ella, y surgió el aroma de ella, llevándolo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Continua en cap 7


	7. Confesión

Capitulo 7: Confesión

Natsu salio corriendo para poder ver a la rubia, ya que el quería decirle algo importante. Con su olfato podría encontrarla donde sea que este, pero no podía encontrarla ya casi amanecía y el seguía buscándola en esa inmensa ciudad. Mientras la rubia se despertaba de su sueño profundo, miro hacia donde estaría acostada su amiga, pero no se encontraba allí de seguro ya estaría levantada, entro en el baño para darse un baño y en ese momento se acordó de lo que sucedió ayer y pensó

_**´´y si…el ¿no me ve de la misma forma?...tengo que darme por vencida, no se si deberia regresar al gremio después de esto, no quiero verlo a la cara, pero…yo prometi qu…´´**_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que escucho un ruido que venia de la otra habitación, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió un poco, pero no vio a nadie se dirigió solo estaba la ventana abierta, se acerco y la cerro.

Luego de darse vuelta, lo encontró a el allí al pelirosa que quería, el se estaba enfrente de ella y la miraba mientras se le acercaba y dijo

-lucy, quiero decirte algo importante-dijo el pelirosa serio y poco sonrojado

-¿q-que quieres natsu?-dijo la rubia un poco nerviosa

-yo quería decirte que tamb…dijo el pelirosa pero fue interrumpido, ya que una pelinegra entraba hacia la habitación

-lucy ya nos va…-dijo la pelinegra-eh…creo que estoy interrumpiendo-y se fue, pero volvió al darse cuenta

-oye,¿no te estabas llendo?-dijo el pelirosa

-si, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?-dijo la pelinegra

-mio…ya tranquilízate-dijo la rubia-ah cierto, ¿que ibas a decirme?

-te iba a decir que ya nos vamos junto con mery y los demás-dijo la pelinegra

-eh entonces iré en un momento, natsu tenia algo que decirme-dijo la rubia

Pero cuando la rubia miro al pelirosa ya no estaba, pero lo que no sabia es que el no quería que ella se fuera mas lejos, quería que todo volviera a como era antes, pero el se fue sin decirle lo que sentía, volvió pero cuando llego la rubia ya no estaba ahí y el pensaba

_**´´no pude…no pude decirle, tengo que encontrarla y hacerla volver conmigo al gremio´´**_

El pelirosa trato de encontrar a la rubia, pero no tuvo resultado no la encontraba, pero se acordó que ella se iría así que pensó que ella pudiera estar en la estación, mientras el iba hacia allí, la rubia estaba subiendo al tren, se dio vuelta para ver hacia atrás, ella esperaba a que viniera el pelirosa pero no lo veía, entonces subió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas mio, mery y jane. La rubia se sentó del lado de la ventana, de repente el tren comenzó a moverse ya estaba partiendo, pero entonces escucha un grito

-lucyyy-gritaba un pelirosa que corría hacia la ventana donde ella se encontraba-lucy…yo-dijo el pelirosa

-nat…su-dijo la rubia sorprendida-¿tu que?-termino de decir la rubia, mientras se alejaba el tren

-yo…yo también…te quiero-dijo el pelirosa-tienes que volver lucy-termino de decir el pelirosa pero se no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una piedra, cuando se dio cuenta el tren estaba muy lejos.

Mientras en el tren, la rubia no podía creerlo, el había dicho que la quería, pero no podía bajar del tren seria muy peligroso y aparte todavía faltaba para que pueda volver, de repente le salían lagrimas de los ojos sin darse cuenta, lo extrañaría mucho a su querido pelirosa. La pelinegra se dio cuenta y dijo

-de seguro, el también te extrañara-dijo la pelinegra consolándola, la abraso y dejo que la rubia llorara en su hombro.

Erza había estado buscando al pelirosa por todas partes, no lo encontraban hasta que veía como se acercaba alguien y se dio cuenta que era el pelirosa. Todos corrieron hacia el para preguntarle donde había estado toda la mañana.

Continua en cap 7


	8. Una nueva aventura

Capitulo 8: Una nueva aventura

….En un lugar lejano:….

Lucy bajaba feliz por saber lo que su pelirosa sentía por ella, pero por otra parte estaba triste no iba a poder verlo, pero cuando fue consolada por su amiga se tranquilizo un poco. Mio estaba preocupada todavía por su amiga aunque la conocía hace poco era como si se conocieran hace mucho. La pelinegra se dirigió hacia la rubia y le dijo

-¿te encuentras mejor?-dijo la pelinegra preocupada

-si, me encuentro mejor, creo que desahogarme me ayudo un poco-dijo la rubia

-vamos tenemos que ir hacia un lugar-dijo la pelinegra

-ok, pero ¿dónde es?-dijo la rubia un poco curiosa

-es un poco lejos tenemos que ir hacia donde termina la ciudad-dijo la pelinegra

-ah, ok enseguida vamos tengo que recoger mis cosas-dijo la rubia

Al recoger sus cosas la rubia empezó a alcanzar a su amiga ya que se estaba adelantando. Caminaron como una hora, hasta que al fin se podía ver el edificio hacia donde se dirigían, la pelinegra se acerco y dijo

-ya llegamos, este es mi gremio, Heart Hana-dijo la pelinegra-es un poco chico, pero esta mejor así-agrego

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el gremio, era tal y como dijo su amiga, entonces entraron y al llegar recibieron a las jóvenes muy alegres como si no las hubieran visto hace mucho y la rubia pensó

_**´´si volviera, ¿me recibirían así?, no lucy…piensa en otra cosa, cada vez mas tienes ganas de volver al gremio.´´**_

Mientras la pelinegra veía como la rubia estaba distraída y entonces pensó

_**´´de seguro algo hizo que recordara a su gremio, ¿pero por que se habrá querido ir?, podía ser mas fuerte entrenando con sus amigos…de seguro debe tener otra razón.``**_

La rubia se alejo un poco de la multitud, lo que la pelinegra noto rápidamente, en eso reacciono y dijo

-chicos, les presento a Lucy, es una amiga, nos hicimos amigas en nuestro viaje de regreso hacia aquí-dijo la pelinegra

-hola-dijo la rubia

….:En Fairy Tail:….

Natsu y los demás ya estaban de regreso, todos vieron una expresión distinta en ellos, entonces Mira se les acerco y dijo

-¿qué les sucede chicos?-dijo la albina

-es que…bueno vimos a lucy-san-dijo una peliazul

-si, natsu hablo con ella-dijo el gatito azul, se le acerco al oído de mira-al parecer paso algo entre ellos-termino de decir el

El pelirosa estaba deprimido su rubia se había ido, y el no sabia a donde. El no se rendiría tan fácilmente, haría que ella vulva cueste lo cueste, la quería cerca de el, pero ella se había ido entonces pensó

_**´´´¿cómo haré para que vuelva?...maldición…¿lucy donde te has ido? te necesito``**_

Todos se dieron cuenta que le pasaba algo al pelirosa, vieron como se dirigía a una mesa que estaba desocupada, entonces la albina menor fue hacia donde el se encontraba y le dijo

-oye natsu, ¿qué te sucede?-dijo la albina menor

-nada, es solo que vi a lucy-dijo el pelirosa

-oh, ¿y que paso?-dijo la albina menor

-ella me dijo que me quería-dijo el pelirosa, la albina se sorprendió

-y entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?-dijo ella

-yo…también le dije que la quería-dijo el pelirosa

-que bien-dijo la albina-y, ¿por que no vino ella?

-por que…-dijo el pelirosa

La atención de todos fue llamada por un gatito azul, estaba contando todo lo sucedido, hasta algo que ni siquiera erza, gray, wendy e charle sabían.

….:En otro lugar:….

En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho el pelirosa, la rubia sintió como si algo la llamara, pero pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero siguió su camino sin darle importancia, se dirigía hacia junto con la pelinegra hacia donde vivía. De ahora en adelante comenzaría una aventura inesperada para lucy y todos los demás.

Continua en cap 9.


	9. Bueno y Malo

Capitulo 9: Bueno y Malo

….:En la casa de Mio:….

Una rubia llegaba junto con una pelinegra a un edifico, allí era donde vivía aquella pelinegra. Amabas entraron en la habitación de aquella pelinegra, dejo que la rubia se quede con ella ya que no tenia donde ir y le dijo

-oye lucy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-dijo la pelinegra

-si, ¿cuál es?-dijo la rubia

-¿por qué…te fuiste de tu gremio?-dijo la pelinegra, tenia ganas de preguntarle ya que se había ido de su gremio pero se dio cuenta de que ella quería volver-te ves con ganas de volver-termino de decir

-yo…solo lo hice para volverme mas fuerte-dijo la rubia con la vos de alguien angustiado, la pelinegra la vio y comprendió, entonces dijo

-creo que deberíamos volver al gremio, de seguro las chicas nos esperan-dijo la pelinegra

-de acuerdo-dijo la rubia, mientras dejaba sus cosas

Las dos se dirigieron hacia el gremio de vuelta, sus amigas las estaban esperando.

….:En algún lugar:….

Tres jóvenes desconocidos iban saliendo de su gremio, tenían que comenzar con su misión, que eso significaba poner en peligro muchas vidas, uno de ellos dijo

-así que, ya tenemos que comenzar la misión-dijo el peliazul

-al parecer si-dijo el pelinegro

-cállense, son molestos, mejor comencemos-dijo el peliverde

….:En Heart Hana:….

La pelinegra y la rubia llegaban sonrientes al gremio, todos las miraban de lo felices que estaban, pero la rubia vio que no era como ella recordaba a su gremio, allí las recibirían como en una fiesta. Entonces busco donde se encontraban sus otras amigas para estar con ellas, ella había tomada una decisión, se uniría temporalmente a Heart Hana. Mio había sido la primera en enterarse, ella se lo contó de camino al gremio, pero era temporal, ya que algún día regresaría a Fairy tail. Todos estaban alegres de la decisión de la rubia, aunque fuera temporal la recibirían con los brazos abiertos.

-¿lucy es cierto que nosotros?-dijo una pelirosa

-si, sora-dijo la rubia, sora era 1 año menor que ella aunque apenas se conocían se llevaban bastante bien

-lucy, tenemos que hablar con la maestra-dijo la pelinegra

-claro, pero…¿quién es?-dijo la rubia

-soy yo-dijo una señora como de unos cincuenta años, con pelo anaranjado corto y un vestido hasta debajo de las rodillas

-oh, yo…-dijo la rubia

-si, ya te escuche, quieres unirte temporalmente al gremio-dijo la pelinaranja-me llamo kaguya-agrego

….:En fairy tail:….

El pelirosa estaba deprimido, ya que su rubia no estaba con el, la quería con el pero no, ella le había dicho que se iría, pero algún día volvería. El pelirosa fue sacado de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho un estruendo, estaban siendo atacados, otra ves.

Se veían sus sombras ya que había mucho polvo, pero cuando pudieron ver mejor, eran tres jóvenes. Todos quedaran sorprendidos, otra ves fueron atacados, pero esta ves no sabían por que, hasta que uno de ellos dijo

-¿dónde esta la maga de espitas estelares?-dijo el pelinegro

Al escuchar eso el pelirosa quedo sorprendido y pensó

_**```¿maga de espíritus estelares?...¿están tras lucy?...pero no esta aquí…de todos modos tengo que detenerlos´´´**_

El pelirosa intento golpear a uno pero no pudo fue detenido con un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y caer inconciente, todos quedaron impactados, quisieron ayudarlo pero primero tenían que averiguar que querían de su amiga, pero uno de ellos comenzó a hablar-necesitamos a la maga de espíritus estelares, ¿dónde esta?-dijo el peliazul

-nunca les diremos-dijo la pelirroja

-oh, con que no, eh-dijo el peliazul-entonces creo que tendremos que divertirnos un poco-termino de decir

El peliazul fue hacia todos para atacarlos, uno tras otro fueron cayendo heridos, no podían creerlo, todos dejaron de atacarlo para no salir heridos, tenían que ayudar a los que estaban heridos. Pero todos estaban con ganas de saber que querían de su amiga, entonces

-¿qué es lo que quieren de lucy?-dijo la pelirroja

-¿qué es lo que queremos?, fácil queremos usarla para nuestro plan, seria como un sacrificio o algo así, ustedes son solo un estorbo-dijo el peliazul

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, el pelirosa había recuperado la conciencia y había escuchado lo que dijo ese joven, entonces dijo

-no te dejare…no te dejare matarla-dijo el pelirosa gritando lo ultimo

Continua en el cap 10


	10. Peligro

Capitulo 10: Peligro

….: Heart Hana:….

Lucy de a poco iba recuperando su sonrisa, ya que como se había encontrado con natsu, estaba mas feliz de saber como se sentía el hacia ella, pero lo que ella no sabia es el peligro que ella corría y en el que estaban sus amigos. Para ella todo estaba bien, pasaba tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, en un momento mientras iba caminando hacia el gremio con mio, un mal presentimiento le vino de repente, dándole un gran escalofrió por toda su espalda. Cuando llego al gremio, todos la habían recibido con unas grandes sonrisas ya que ingresaba como una nueva intrigante. Pasaron un rato hasta que se escucho un golpe fuerte, alguien entro por la puerta y todos veían hacia donde se encontraba esa persona, era un joven de cabellos azulados. Lucy vio a su amiga mio, estaba paralizada tenia cara de tristeza y a la ves de odio, al verlo y le dijo

-oye mio, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo la rubia

La pelinegra no contesto se quedo callada hasta que dijo

-tu…por que…¿qué quieres aquí?- dijo ella

El joven sonrió levemente y dijo

-uhm, ¿tu eres lucy heartfilia?-señalando a la rubia

Ella se asombro como aquella persona sabía su nombre y también que es lo que quería con ella, todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de el todos sabían quien era, al parecer todos lo conocían y entonces la rubia dijo

-m-mio, tu…¿lo conoces?-dijo ella

-si, lo conozco, éramos amigos-dijo la pelinegra, mientras veía a ese joven-se llama, natsume, nos conoces hace mucho tiempo-dijo ella

-pero, ¿por que la quieres?-dijo la maestra

-¿para que?, no hace falta decirlo, me la llevare-dijo el peliazul, comenzando a reír

-te dije que…¿para que la quieres?-grito mio

-ja, simple para sacrificarla-dijo el joven

Todos quedaron impactados, querían sacrificar a su nueva amiga, por supuesto que no dejarían que eso pasara.

….: En Fairy tail:….

Todos estaban preocupados por el pelirosa que estaba malherido, pero a la ves también por su amiga que no sabían si estaba bien o no, natsu estaba muy enojado por lo que acababan de decir, querían sacrificar a su preciada rubia y eso lo enojaba mas. Todos harían lo mismo que el pelirosa pero estaban muy heridos hasta que uno dijo

-al parecer nuestro objetivo esta casi completo-dijo el peliverde, con una leve sonrisa malvada

-¿qué?-pregunto el peliazul

-que al parecer ya atraparon a la maga estelar-dijo el peliverde

-¿que dijiste?-pregunto natsu

-¿que no me escuchaste?…dije que tenemos a lucy heartfilia-respondió el

-¿qué?-dijo natsu

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso y no sabían si habían lastimado a su amiga, todos estaban preocupados por ella, mas el pelirosa, en ese momento pensó en que le habían hecho. En ese momento el deseaba estar a su lado para poder salvarla.

Los presentes querían ir a rescatar a su amiga, pero en su estado no podían tenían que curar sus heridas, wendy comenzó a sanar las heridas de todos ya que no estaban mal heridos solo el pelirosa, ya todos sanos faltaba natsu solamente pero nadie lo veía, comenzaron a buscarlo por todo Magnolia, hasta que lo encontraron en el suelo del parque recostado pero inconciente. Al rato, volvió a recuperar la conciencia dándose cuenta de que había sido llevado al gremio. Todos estaban preocupados por el, pero por lo que estaban mas preocupados era por su amiga. Natsu comenzó a preguntar desesperado

-¿es verdad que atraparon a lucy?, espero que sea mentira-dijo el pelirosa

Erza y gray se miraron y contestaron

-no natsu, es verdad…si atraparon a lucy-dijeron ambos

No podía creerlo lucy había sido atrapada de verdad, ahora que haría, tenia que salvarla como sea, el había decidido traerla de vuelta al gremio sana y salva.

Continua en el cap 11

Espero que les haya gustado si quieren que cambie o agregue algo solo díganme.


	11. La realidad

**Hola espero que me disculpen se que demore mucho pero fue por que estaba ocupada con el colegio (ya vienen los exámenes y eso), después me enferme, me quede sin luz 2 días y también la falta de inspiración.**

Capitulo 11: La realidad

….:En Fairy Tail:….

Todos estaban pensando en como recuperar a su querida amiga, menos un pelirosa que estaba desesperado por ir a buscarla, pero era retenido por erza, ya no podía mas quería ir en busca de lucy, pero claro se lo impedían ya que tenían que planear que hacer, donde deberían ir y ver quienes irían, entonces de repente todos oyeron como se abrían las puertas del gremio, vieron como una joven de cabellos negros entraba mal herida cayendo delante de ellos. El pelirosa, al ver a la joven se sorprendió al verla, era la que se encontraba con lucy aquel día que la vio por última vez. Luego de eso todos fueron hacia donde ella se encontraba, Wendy le sano sus heridas mientras ella estaba inconciente. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba en algún lugar que ella no conocía, entonces vio que estaba una peliroja junto con una peliazul y la albina mirándola y dijo

-disculpen…¿aquí es fairy tail?-dijo ella, tocándose la cabeza

-si, aquí es-dijo erza preocupada

-gracias a dios-dijo ella

-¿te sientes bien?-pregunto wendy, bastante preocupada

-no…ya estoy bien, solo quería…-dijo ella, hasta que fue interrumpida por que alguien entro en la habitación

-oye, ¿Dónde esta lucy?-dijo el pelirosa serio

-natsu, cálmate-dijo mira- acaba de despertar, así que no alteres-agrego ella

-de acuerdo, pero sigo queriendo saber donde esta lucy-dijo el

-y ¿como sabe ella de lucy?-dijo la peliroja sorprendida

-yo…estuve con ella antes de que se la lleven-dijo la pelinegra comenzando a llorar-es por que no pude hacer nada…lo siento-termino de decir ella

-entonces, ¿quién se llevo a lucy?-dijo natsu

-yo…conozco a quien se la llevo…por eso fui débil-dijo ella

-¿entonces tu esas del lado de ellos?, ¿tu lo planeaste?-le grito el enojado, agarrándola del cuello

-calma natsu, deja que siga-dijo peliroja

-pero…es culpa de ella-dijo natsu enojado-tu…te matare-agrego el

-natsu-san, calma no creo que haya sido su culpa…eso creo yo-dijo la peliazul preocupada

-yo pienso lo mismo-dijo la albina

Luego vieron que entro el maestro junto con gray, todos se quedaron atentos a el menos el pelirosa, que estaba alterado

-cálmate mocoso-dijo el maestro

-pero…-dijo el, pero había sido interrumpido por el pelinegro que dijo

-cálmate, el viejo esta igual de preocupado que tu-dijo el

Todos quedaron un momento de silencio, mientras se escuchaban los sollozos de mio.

-lo siento, yo…no pude fui débil-dijo ella llorando

-no te preocupes-dijo el maestro- ya veremos que hacer-agrego por ultimo

-tu, dijiste que conocías a quien se la llevo-dijo la peliroja

-¿tu los conoces?-pregunto el pelinegro

-si…solo a uno…-dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

-entonces…¿quién es?-dijo wendy

-el…es mi amigo de la infancia…yo…no pude contra el por que…yo lo amo-dijo ella

Todos se quedaron asombrados, era difícil luchar contra la persona que amas, algunos de los presentes entendían su situación, entonces el maestro le dijo

-comprendo, debe ser muy duro para ti-dijo el

-gracias-dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

-ahora, explícanos que es lo que sucedió-dijo erza

-ah, es cierto, dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?-dijo mira

-oh cierto, me llamo mio**…**mio hanakusa-dijo la pelinegra

-oh mio, ahora si cuéntanos que es lo que ocurrió-dijo el maestro

-claro…lo que ocurrió fue…-ella comenzó a contar lo sucedido

….: Mientras, con lucy:….

La rubia, iba abriendo los ojos de a poco, vio que se encontraba en un tipo de prisión, entonces escucho que alguien se acercaba y dijo

-así que, ya te despertaste-dijo el

-dime, ¿quién eres?-dijo ella

-a ti no te incumbe, mejor cállate-dijo el irritado

-que grosero-dijo ella en voz baja

-cállate, si quieres seguir con vida-termino de decir el

-al menos di tu nombre-dijo ella

-que te calles he dicho-dijo el

-d-de acuerdo-dijo lucy un poco asustada

Pasaron unos segundos y el dijo

-mi nombre es ryo-dijo el

Entonces se marcho, dejando a la rubia sola, mientras ella pensaba en su amado pelirosa.

Continua en cap 12

**Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad siento la demora, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, dejen sus reviews si piensan que falta algo o quieren que cambie algo, se aceptan criticas u.u**


End file.
